


Secrets and Bears

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The North Chronicles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Briggs Adventure. The infamous dead bear makes another appearance of sorts, Havoc talks about his sex life, Olivier interrogates Riza about Roy again, and Roy and Riza skirt around their feelings once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly crack fic, but it does get angsty towards the end.
> 
> Rating: Teen for innuendo and language
> 
> Written for pahndah and the-musical-alchemist.

**Secrets and Bears**

The suitcase open on the bed, Riza Hawkeye packed her clothes neatly. Transport to the train station and their tickets secured, she and the rest of Mustang’s team would be leaving for East City in the afternoon.  
_Home. Finally._  
Riza smiled at the thought.  
The trip to Briggs had proved to be a bigger adventure than Riza had imagined. Still, she was glad to be finally leaving the biting cold of the North behind.  
Riza walked over to the dresser and stooped to take out the night-wear she had stored in the drawer. She winced as a sharp pain shot up her side. She straightened quickly, tossed the clothes on the bed and pulled up her shirt to check she had not popped a stitch. After she examined her reflection in the mirror, she was satisfied that no blood was blooming on her bandage. Her wound was healing nicely but it was still painful if she strained herself too much. Not that she was being given a chance to cause any damage. 

Over the last few days, the Major General had fretted constantly over her well being, asking her if she was in pain and telling her to sit down and relax. The rest of the men weren’t much better, offering to fetch her food and drinks like she was an invalid. Still, all she needed to do was reach for her gun and they would scurry. Major General Roy Mustang was not so easily deterred. As much as Riza didn’t like to or want to admit, she found that his concern and attention wasn’t all that unpleasant, however. Of course, it would never do to let him know, so she sighed appropriately, glared every now and again, and insisted she was just fine. Riza returned to her packing once more and gathered up the clothes she had discarded. She folded them carefully and placed them in her suitcase. The right side of her suitcase had all her delicates and left had her uniforms and civvies. Having spent so much time travelling during her military career, she developed a system. Rebecca had always teased her about travelling light, but Riza had no need for pretty clothes or make up when she was on duty. Despite the differences in their personalities, the two women were as close as sisters. She could always rely on each other. Rebecca was taking care of Hayate in her absence. She just hoped Rebecca had not over indulged him too much. 

Riza abandoned the suitcase when she heard a loud knock on the door. _Who is that?_ She was not expecting any visitors as she had left the rest of the team in the mess. No doubt they would be paying for their procrastination later when they were doing their last minute packing. There was another sharp knock as she was halfway to the door.  
_Someone’s impatient, she thought. Give me a chance to answer, dammit!_  
She twisted the doorknob and the door opened. Standing in the hallway was General Olivier Mira Armstrong, her hand raised to bang on the door yet again. Riza drew in a sharp breath, but stepped back to allow the unexpected visitor inside. The general stepped across the threshold.  
Riza immediately raised her arm in a salute. “General Armstrong, sir!”  
“At ease, Captain.” Olivier surveyed the room before she returned her attention to Riza, who closed the door behind her. It was funny, Riza reflected, how the woman could enter into a room with same air as she would a battlefield.  
“I hear you and Major General Stick Up His Ass are leaving today?” She walked a few paces further into the room, her hands folded behind her back.  
Riza frowned at the slight on her commanding officer. “We are leaving, sir. But I am not sure who you are referring to.”  
Olivier tutted. “Did you pull it out for him?”  
Riza’s cheeks coloured.  
“I didn’t come here to exchange barbs, as amusing as it is,” Olivier continued. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you before you leave.”  
Riza inclined her head. She kept her face neutral despite the unease that gripped her body.  
“I was hoping that you’ll help me with a little mystery.” Olivier’s eyes narrowed. “When I was tending your wound, I noticed that you have an unusual tattoo. I didn’t get a good look at it, Captain, but what I saw did look familiar. It wasn’t until I saw Mustang’s gloves that I knew why.”  
Riza’s palms were sweaty as she determined what to say or more importantly what not to say. Both of their careers were relying on this.  
“Why didn’t you ask before now?”  
“I wasn’t interested in what exploits you got up to as a teenager.” Olivier’s lip curled. “Besides, I didn’t put it together until this morning. The imbecile was creating fireworks again for some of the idiots in my command.”  
“I would prefer not discuss it, sir.”  
“A touchy subject, Captain?”  
Riza drew herself up to her full height, chin tilted and looked Olivier right in the eye. “With respect, sir, it’s private.”  
“That may be so, but it might make one wonder about your connection with your commanding officer. Is it Mustang’s alchemy that adorns your back?”  
“The Major General is not responsible for that tattoo,” Riza said. She surreptitiously wiped her hands off her pants.  
“I see! And who is responsible for it?”  
Riza remained silent and bit down so hard on her tongue that she could taste blood in her mouth. Her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest.  
“As your superior officer, are you refusing to answer me?”  
“The man is dead,” Riza said tersely. “What does it matter?”  
Olivier sighed. “You have balls of brass, Captain!”  
“I certainly hope not, sir,” Riza replied as lightly as she could manage.  
The General snorted. “I won’t push it because I am satisfied that Mustang didn’t put it there.”  
Relief surged through her allowing her heart to beat at its normal rate. “I appreciate it, sir.”  
Olivier nodded before striding purposefully to the door, opened it and roared into the corridor, “Miles!”  
Bemused, Riza watched as the man appeared at the door with a large roll of bear skin in his arms.  
“My men brought me back the head of the beast,” Olivier explained, “but as the one who slayed it I thought you might like this as a trophy.” She looked over at Riza. “Get Mustang to transmute it into a coat or rug.”  
“That really isn’t necessary,” Riza protested.  
Olivier took the bear hide from Miles, walked across the room and dropped it on Riza’s bed.  
“Take it or leave it. I don’t care.”  
She tossed her long, blonde hair and walked out the door.  
She stopped in the corridor and looked over at shoulder at Riza who had followed her to the door. “I’ll see you again, Hawkeye.”  
Riza saluted once more and watched as Olivier and Miles disappeared. She sighed in relief and retreated into her room. Her eyes landed on the bear skin. What on earth am I going to do that ugly thing?

  
Riza walked into the reception area, suitcase in one hand and the rolled up bear skin under her free arm. She could hardly leave it behind; it would be rude, but she figured she would toss it when she got home.  
“Ah, you’re here Captain.”  
She followed the sound of Roy’s voice. The Major General was standing in the other corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Lieutenant Havoc was standing beside him, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
“You’re both early,” she said.  
Both men came forward to greet her.  
“Let me take your suitcase” Roy held out his hand.  
“I think I can manage a suitcase.”  
“Let me take whatever you have under your arm,” he persisted.  
She rolled her eyes, but handed him the unwanted gift.  
“What the hell is that anyway?” Havoc interjected. “Is that from a bear?”  
Riza nodded. “A gift from the General.”  
Havoc poked at the bundle in Roy’s arms, ignoring the irritated glare his commanding officer was giving him. “It’s not the bear you killed is it?”  
“Well, part of it anyway.”  
“Hey!” Roy stuck his bottom lip out. “Why didn’t I get a parting gift?”  
“Well you didn’t save her life, sir.” She scrunched her nose. “However, you are welcome to keep it if you wish.”  
“No thank you, Captain. It wouldn’t go with my home décor.”  
“If you don’t want it,” Havoc interjected, “I’ll take it.”  
“You can carry it then.” Roy tossed the bundle at Havoc, who caught it easily. “You’re not a lady after all.”  
Havoc ran his fingers through the fur. “You know what, this will be great to keep the bed warm on cold nights.”  
“It will be the only thing keeping the bed warm,” Roy warned.  
“I think Becca will find it sexy.” Havoc turned to Riza. “Right, Hawkeye?”  
“Even if you told her you wrestled the bear it came from, I don’t think she would agree.”  
Havoc hugged the bear skin to him. “I know my Becca, and she will be putty in my hands after this.”  
Roy and Riza exchanged amused glances. Riza bit at her trembling lip to avoid laughter, while Roy forced a cough.  
Havoc glared at them both. “You’re wrong! I’ll prove it.”  
They were saved from further talk about Havoc’s sex life by the arrival of the remaining team members. Fuery waved as he walked towards them, but Breda stopped still half way across the room.  
“What’s that?” He pointed a shaking finger at Havoc’s bundle.  
“General Armstrong thought I might like it as a trophy,” Riza said with a shrug. “I’m not that fond of of bears, but Havoc is going to give it a good home.”  
“I thought he might have adopted a damn dog,” Breda muttered. “One dog in the office is bad enough.”  
A smirk played about Roy’s lips. “Breda, I think you might need to get your eyes checked.”  
“You’re probably right, sir.”

Riza had always liked the train. There was something relaxing about looking out the window and watching the world go by. Roy and Riza sat across from Fuery. Havoc and Breda had taken the compartment across the way. Fuery had his head in a newspaper, but Riza could feel Roy’s eyes watching her. She turned away from the window.  
“Are you still in pain?” Roy asked.  
“I’m recovering well, sir.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m fine,” she said testily.  
He crossed his arms. “Good!”  
Things had been a little awkward with her superior officer over the last few days. She was still a little embarrassed at what had transpired when he had found her and the General. Although, that was not as shameful as when she pretended to sleep a little longer in the car ride to the outpost just to avoid leaving his comforting shoulder. She made a note never to drink more than one glass of alcohol in his presence. No other words about it had passed between them. They were good at ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room. Then again, they always had been.  
Riza picked up the book she had put on her lap at the beginning of the train journey. She found it hard to concentrate and the words swam before her eyes. Giving up on her futile efforts she closed the book again. Moments later, her eye lids began to droop and she drifted off to sleep.

Riza awoke with a jolt. The train had pulled into a station and the sound of passengers boarding filled the air. The noise must have been what woke her up. She was grateful to find she had not been sleeping on Roy’s shoulder again, but someone had covered her with a coat. Roy presumably since it smelt like him.  
“This is getting to be a bit of a habit, Captain,” he teased.  
She had a strong urge to kiss his upturned mouth. Instead Riza wrenched her eyes away and registered for the first time since awaking that Fuery was not there.  
“Relax – he went to play cards with the others.”  
“Why didn’t you go?” she asked.  
“I didn’t want to wake you,” he said quietly. “You were lying on my arm for a little while.”  
Riza flushed and Roy had the good sense to look away. A vague memory of a pleasant dream tugged at her; she remembered being in his arms and saying to him that she felt whole for the first time. She risked glancing at him again. He was pretending to read Fuery’s newspaper, but it was upside down. The absurdity of the moment calmed her somewhat.  
She knew Roy had enjoyed being her pillow, but they both knew better than to talk about it. They had made a promise to make amends for their sins; obeying their feelings was not a luxury they could afford. Some things were better left unsaid, and they were wavering dangerously close to a precipice they could not come back from. She had to make sure that they would not fall. They needed a distraction.  
“You might want to know that General Armstrong noticed the array on my back.”  
“What?” Roy sat up straight and dropped the newspaper. He turned to her again, his eyes wide. “Why didn’t you say something before now?”  
“Don’t worry, sir,” Riza assured him. “She won’t say a word to anyone.”  
He settled back in his seat. “What happened?”  
“It was when she was bandaging my injury,” Riza continued, “I didn’t know she had seen anything until she came to see me this morning before we left. I didn’t get a chance to tell you as we had company until now.”  
“What exactly did she say?”  
“She told me she only got a small glimpse but thought it looked familiar. When she saw your ignition glove, she put two and two together.” Riza swallowed a lump in her throat not wanting to say the next part.  
Roy ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. “She wanted to know if it was my handiwork, didn’t she?”  
Riza inclined her head.  
“Don’t worry, sir. She accepted my explanation that you did not put it there.”  
Roy closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead.  
“I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes again and met her worried gaze. “I do blame myself, you know. Things might have been different if I didn’t leave for military or if I convinced him that I was worthy to learn flame alchemy.”  
He lowered his gaze again, leaned forward his elbows on his knees and his shoulders slumped. She suspected it was something he had wanted to get of his chest for years.  
“It wasn’t your fault,” she said gently. “Why would you think that? He made up his mind before you left.”  
They had always kept secrets, but it was the secrets they kept from one another that were the most painful and the most dangerous. Her heart ached to think he kept that guilt to himself for all this time.  
“Still, he didn’t do that to you until after I left!”  
“He would have found a way, and I did agree to it.”  
“You were afraid of him, Riza,” he said. “You were afraid of him and I left you alone with him.”  
“You’re not responsible for every bad thing that happens, Roy,” she said.  
Her use of his given name caused him to lift his head and meet her eyes again.  
“I nearly lost you again,” he said quietly.  
She scooted over on the seat and took his hands in hers. “You didn’t. I am fine.”  
“I know.” He squeezed her hands tightly for a moment before letting them go. He took in a deep breath as if steeling himself. “Come now, Captain, we wouldn’t want someone to get the wrong idea.”  
Riza plastered on her best smile. “Absolutely not, sir. We wouldn’t want anyone to think you were crying over me.”  
“Absolutely not – only one person gets to see how useless I am!”  
Riza picked up her book and Roy returned to the newspaper, right side up this time. They might not have everything they want, but they still have each other’s back and that will have to do for now.

  
  
Fin


End file.
